1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nasopharyngeal airway devices and their methods of use.
2. The Relevant Technology
The medical industry uses nasopharyngeal airway devices to assist a patient in breathing. A typical nasopharyngeal airway devices comprises an elongated tube having an opening located at the top end and at the bottom end so that air can pass therethrough. The devices is inserted into one of the nasal passageways of the patient, thereby providing an unobstructed passageway through which the patient can easily breath. For example, nasopharyngeal airway devices are commonly used in patients who are still under anesthesia following an operation and who may have some difficultly breathing. Once the patient is fully awake, the device can be removed.
An enlarged circular flange is located at the first end of the nasopharyngeal airway device so as to prevent the device from being slid too far into the nasal passageway of the patient. Natural movements of the patient, however, often causes the device to progressively slide out of the nasal cavity. As such, the medical staff must be continually vigilant to ensure that the nasopharyngeal airway device is continually retained within the nasal passageway so as to ensure proper breathing. This unwanted movement of the nasopharyngeal airway device not only creates risk to the patient'S breathing but the continued reinsertion of the device can further irritate the lining of the nasal passageway.
It is appreciated that there are other additional shortcomings associated with conventional nasopharyngeal airway devices. For example, as a person breathes through their nose, humidity in the surrounding air provides moisture to the lining of the nasal passageway. By inserting the nasopharyngeal airway device into the nasal passageway, the air is no longer passing over the lining of the nasal passageway but is rather passing through the device. As a result, the nasopharyngeal airway device can result in drying out of the nasal passageway which in turn can cause irritation of the lining and/or nose bleeds.
Furthermore, sinus and other bodily fluids are continually delivered to the nasal passageway. These fluids typically flow back and down the throat of the patent. However, because conventional nasopharyngeal airway devices only have a single opening at the second end thereof, there is the potential risk that the single opening can become constricted or occluded by the fluids, thereby limiting that ability of the patient to breath through nasopharyngeal airway devices.